Odín tiene otros planes
by Seriefila
Summary: Una idea que tuve en la cabeza y tuve que escribir. Sherlock y John en el universo de Vikings. Si no vieron la serie, no hay problema. John es un hombre nórdico en busca de nuevas aventuras y conseguir riquezas. Sherlock es un joven inglés que se escapó de su hogar. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece. Vikings tampoco. Solo juego un poco con la historia de ambos y las llevo a un universo alterno.

x- x - x

Odín tiene otros planes

Después de un largo y terrorífico invierno, el cual se llevó las vidas de muchos de sus hijos, mujeres, hermanos, y ancianos, retornaba la primavera con la mayor de sus glorias. El calor podía sentirse en sus mejillas y el comienzo del despojo de sus abrigos de pieles daba inicio.

Así también, había muchas mujeres quienes debían despedirse de sus esposos o prometidos, y viceversa, ya que el nuevo Conde había decidido partir hacia el Este, como ya había sucedido cuatro años atrás. El mismo había narrado su experiencia en los saqueos en las tierras inglesas y lo accesible que tenían su oro. Aún parecía mentira que fuera tan fácil acabar con sus hombres y a la vez obtener tales tesoros.

John Watson había entrenado arduamente con sus fieles compañeros, y junto al mismísimo Conde Ragnar Lothbrock, por lo que se consideraba a sí mismo un gran guerrero. Sin mencionar su gran curiosidad, aquella que lo había llevado numerosas veces al borde de la muerte, pero siempre saliendo victorioso, al fin y al cabo.

Por otro lado, había mantenido conversaciones con el amigo del Conde, el cura que se había traído de eslavo de las tierras inglesas, pero que decidió liberar al poco tiempo, Athelstan. Con él tuvo intercambios de conocimientos respecto a medicinas para curar las enfermedades o lesiones que se podían presentar, y así, sus habilidades eran útiles tanto en el campo de batalla como cuando ésta había acabado y se requería curar de los heridos.

Innegable era que apenas llegada la primavera, tenía todo listo para partir de Kattegat y ayudaba a sus compañeros de viaje y guerra a guardar las provisiones en los barcos construidos por el increíble Floki, quien sin su ayuda la sola idea de viajar al este hubiera sido no más que un sueño.

En tan solo tres días, todos los barcos de las regiones vecinas que deseaban viajar con Ragnar estaban en las costas de Kattegat, las provisiones dentro de los barcos y todo viajero y guerrero listo para marchar. El Conde se despidió de su mujer y de sus hijos, quien prometió un sacrificio a Thor por nuestro buen viaje y éxitos en la obtención de grandes tesoros.

El joven guerrero, John, se movía por el barco con gran ansiedad. No solo porque nunca había viajado a mar abierto, sino que también deseaba conocer nuevos terrenos en los que luchar y por Odín, deseaba que fuera grandioso.

Al caer la noche, la marea se volvió violenta y los truenos resonaban en el cielo sin cansancio. A lo lejos oía los gritos de Floki que aclamaba que Thor se hallaba celebrando nuestro viaje golpeando su martillo. Esto infundió alegría en los corazones de los nórdicos y ansiedad por llegar a tierra firme.

La marea embraveció en el transcurso de la noche alejando los barcos unos de otros. Al amanecer John no podía encontrar a su alrededor ni a lo lejos rastro de otro bote. Mucho menos el del Conde Ragnar. Sin embargo, pasadas las horas, llegaron a tierra.

El proceso de anclar el barco para evitar su partida, desembarcar las provisiones y armas que se encontraban dentro del bote y construir un pequeño campamento comenzó. La brisa del mar golpeaba contra sus cuerpos trayendo a su vez el aroma salado propio de sí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los guerreros ya se sintieran cómodos en esas tierras e hicieran bromas a diestra y siniestra. Algunos de los hombres habían ido de caza para tener algo fresco en sus bocas.

John bromeaba junto a su mejor amigo, Ulfric. Se conocían desde pequeños y habían entrenado siempre juntos. Por lo general, en las travesuras en las quese metía uno, podías encontrar al otro andando cerca o a su lado. Para el último tiempo, Ulfric había conocido a una mujer de las tierras del rey Horik y pasaba gran parte del tiempo a su lado, sin embargo, con este viaje, la mujer se había quedado en Kattegat y su amigo volvía a pasar tiempo con él.

Entre las bromas que se hacían y las conversaciones subidas de tono, para cambiar el tema y alejarlo de su amada, Ulfric desafió a John a escaparse del campamento sin ser vistos y visitar alguno de los pueblos o templos cercanos, adquiriendo en el proceso, algunos de sus tesoros, para luego regresar al campamento con éxito.

"Vamos, John. ¿O es que acaso es demasiado arriesgado para ti?" Ulfric sonrió de lado, y cruzó sus brazos. En su respuesta, John entrecerró los ojos y se quedó pensativo por un momento, antes de sonreír.

"Lo haré y sabes que saldré triunfante."

"No lo sé. Debes escaparte del campamento sin que nadie se entere y también sabes que hay que esperar alguna noticia de Ragnar."

"Hemos perdido a Ragnar y ni él debe saber dónde estamos. Lo más seguro es que crea que nuestro barco se ha hundido." Refutó el rubio poniéndose de pie para analizar el campamento y armar una estrategia de escape. Ulfric se puso de pie a su lado con una sonrisa divertida, su cuerpo temblaba de emoción por la travesura que estaban a punto de realizar. Parecía más un niño que un adulto.

Dejaron que las horas pasaran y los hombres se sintieran cómodos en el campamento. Unos hombres y mujeres ya se habían ido a dormir, mientras que otros montaban guardia por si ingleses llegasen a aparecer.

Cuando solo quedaron dos hombres junto al fuego, intentando no quedarse dormidos, John y Ulfric decidieron tomar unas hachas y caminar por entre la oscuridad a gachas, para evitar ser vistos por sus compañeros. Ulfric tanteaba la tierra con su mano para ir despejando el camino de ramas, hojas y cualquier otra cosa que hiciera el suficiente ruido para alertar a quienes montaban guardia. John lo seguía de cerca, vigilando de reojo que los dos hombres no miraran para su lado, y mientras tanto guiaba a su amigo hacia dónde ir.

Cuando finalmente se alejaron lo suficiente del campamento, golpearon sus pechos como signo de victoria y se aguantaron las carcajadas para no alertar a nadie. Siguieron su camino, esta vez sin ir a gachas, pero con precaución en caso de encontrarse con guerreros ingleses. Si bien Ragnar y sus amigos habían dicho que los ingleses no estaban armados, que era como pelear contra niños, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Caminaron alrededor de 40 minutos hasta que se toparon con una ciudad pequeña. Ambos amigos se miraron entre sí con asombro y sonrieron con alegría. Ninguno podía creer que se encontraran en tierras no exploradas, solos, y al borde de matar ingleses, y robar sus tesoros.

Ulfric, quien tenía una contextura física más grande que la de John, y era más de la fuerza bruta quería ir directo a una casa, pero John lo detuvo rápidamente y negó con la cabeza. Con su hacha señaló una estructura amplia y alta.

"Escuché al cura hablar de estos templos. Allí es donde guardan sus tesoros. Si no queremos alertar a los soldados ingleses." Su fiel amigo asintió y con recaudo se dirigieron al templo.

Antes de cruzar los caminos o calles, miraban a ambos lados y escuchaban con atención en caso de que algún guardia se aproximara o un ciudadano que pudiera alertar a los soldados. Llegaron sin dificultad a la puerta del templo e intentaron abrirla, sin embargo, la misma estaba bajo llave. El joven rubio frunció al respecto y se volvió frente a su amigo indicando en señas que rodearan la estructura para hallar otro método de entrada.

Sin mayores palabras se separaron. John contemplaba con asombro la arquitectura del templo, le sorprendía la belleza que poseía y se intrigaba por quienes la habían construido. Pero debía enfocarse y encontrar alguna ventana con fácil acceso. Esta tarea se le dificultaba ya que no contaba con buena altura y las ventanas que se podían observar estaban lejos de su alcance. Hizo un sonido, imitando un cuervo, para llamar a su compañero, mas éste no respondió. Debía ser que había encontrado un modo de ingresar, por lo que de inmediato se dirigió a la entrada del templo esperando que su amigo abriera sus puertas.

El tiempo transcurrió y aún las puertas se mantenían firmemente cerradas. Su preocupación aumentaba a medida que los minutos pasaban. Una mano firme y segura tomó su hombro y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda paralizándolo en el lugar por un instante. Sin pensar demasiado tomó su hacha y arremetió contra el que lo había sorprendido.

Su golpe fue detenido por otro de los hombres que debía estar en el campamento. Se sorprendió y seguido empalideció al saber que habían sido descubiertos. Detrás de Furnir estaba el resto de los hombres, preparados con armas para batallar.

Furnir, quién lo había tomado por sorpresa, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda.

"¡Eres idiota!" Exclamó en un susurro, para no advertir a los ingleses. "¿Cómo se van así? Ragnar los mandaría a que les hagan el águila sangrienta por su estupidez. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Ulfric?" En el preciso instante en que terminó de formular la pregunta, un fuerte golpe se oyó dentro del templo. Seguido de eso, fuertes campanadas, aturdiendo sus oídos.

A los guerreros nórdicos se les puso el vello de punta y sin esperar un solo momento más corrieron a acabar a todo aquel que se pusiera en su paso. Entraban a las diferentes casas y asesinaban a hombres y mujeres sin piedad. Luchaban contra los soldados ingleses sin miedo a la muerte y dando todo de sí para triunfar.

John se había quedado paralizado, lo único que hacía era observar la vil escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Mirara por donde mirara, lo único que se presentaba era sangre. Lo único que podía escuchar eran gritos de terror ante la inevitable muerte que iban a enfrentar. No podía encontrar a su amigo y eso lo asustó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron contra un oso tuvo tanto terror como en ese instante.

Giró rápidamente para adentrarse al templo. Con fuertes y desesperados hachazos derribó las puertas y entró corriendo en busca de Ulfric. Cuerpos de curas se encontraban en el suelo, pero no el de su amigo, lo que lo preocupaba más, y también lo aliviaba, ya que significaba que aún estaba vivo. Mientras subía las escaleras, tres escalones a la vez, llegando al siguiente nivel chocó contra alguien. El aire de sus pulmones salió repentinamente de ellos provocando que tuviera que detenerse a retomar el aire antes de continuar, o de arremeter contra quien había chocado.

Levantó la vista y un joven de aproximadamente su edad, alto, delgado, piel pálida como la de las doncellas, pómulos altos y unos ojos grises que lo perdieron por un minuto. Con solo verlo sintió su inocencia, su temor. Unos gritos en el piso inferior, lo volvieron al mundo real. Gritos en otro idioma, previos a una muerta, y los gritos ante heridas mortales. Compañeros nórdicos suyos estaban en el templo. Volvió su mirada al joven pelinegro y aunque su mente exclamaba acabar con él, no sentía que sus brazos respondían para levantar el hacha. Hizo una mueca y tomó del brazo al muchacho y lo arrastro contra su voluntad hacia una de las habitaciones que halló con sus puertas abiertas.

Cerró las puertas y observó la pequeña habitación. Se dirigió a la cama y dio vuelta el colchón, seguido de eso, fue a la mesa de noche y abrió sus puertas. Luego abrió el ropero y sacó cualquier tipo de prenda que pudiera haber. Todo objeto que pudiera haber en el pequeño dormitorio sacó de su lugar, y si no era de valor, era arrojado al suelo.

"Échate en el suelo, detrás de la cama." Dijo el rubio al inglés. Éste frunció el ceño y torció la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

John bufó al darse cuenta de que el muchacho no comprendía su idioma y lo estúpido que había sido intentar hablar con él. Indicó con sus manos que se echara detrás de la cama y finalmente el joven lo hizo. John retrocedió a la entrada del dormitorio y observó hacia donde se encontraba el inglés. Desde aquella perspectiva solo podían verse los pies, y a menos de que alguien ingresara, parecía que era otro cuerpo más.

El rubio sonrió y juntó los pocos objetos de plata que había hallado y en el momento en que se giró para marcharse de allí, Ulfric apareció en la puerta con una herida al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Eso, estaba seguro, dejaría una gran cicatriz.

"¿Dónde te habías metido, John? Te he estado buscando por todos lados. Furnir está furioso. Parece que nuestra misión secreta ha fallado."

"No me digas. ¿Dónde habías estado tú? Creí que te hallaría muerto." Ante esa declaración su amigo se carcajeó.

"Vamos, ¿yo? Quien morirá primero serás tú. Ahora hay que marchar antes que Furnir o Jorgen vengan y nos aniquilen." Antes de marcharse, Ulfric dio una mirada a la habitación y asintió con una sonrisa al ver su _víctima_.

John siguió su mirada y se preguntó a sí mismo por qué había hecho aquello. Por qué había salvado al joven inglés, si no significaba nada para sí. Miles de veces había cuestionado la incapacidad del conde Ragnar por no haber acabado con el cura cuando lo encontró, pero ahora… quizás lo entendía. Aunque sea ligeramente.

* * *

Espero que les guste la historia. Cualquier crítica, pregunta, lo que sea, no duden en dejar un comentario.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sherlock no me pertenece. Vikings tampoco. Solo juego un poco con la historia de ambos y las llevo a un universo alterno.

x - x - x

Odín tiene otros planes

Capítulo 2

"¡Y hasta que no hagas lo que se te ordene no saldrás de tu habitación, jovencito!" El gritó resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de un fuerte portazo.

Un joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes grisáceos, contextura delgada y alto se abalanzó hacia su gran cama refunfuñando con los ojos humedecidos por la furia que contenía, el sentimiento de impotencia que le provocaban sus padres y la sensación de estar enjaulado.

Sherlock Holmes, era el hijo menor de unos nobles dentro del reino de Northumbria. Sus padres deseaban casarlo con la hija mayor de otra familia noble y Sherlock se oponía rotundamente a llevar a cabo ese deber. Amaba a sus padres en profundidad, pero no deseaba casarse, mucho menos con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, y sus padres eran tan anticuados que no veían lo negativo en ello.

No comprendía por qué era él quien debía casarse y no su hermano mayor Mycroft. Después de todo era su obligación contraer matrimonio siendo el mayor. Dar el ejemplo. Y a pesar de eso, era Sherlock quien tenía que cumplir con esa obligación y ya no soportaba más injusticias por parte de sus padres.

Su hermano mayor tenía todas las libertades que a él le prohibían. Habían permitido que aprendiera el camino de la iluminación, habían permitido que peregrinase, también permitieron que no se casara hasta que él lo deseara, y sin embargo Sherlock debía quedarse en su hogar, encerrado. No tenía permitido salir todo porque una vez hace cinco años se había querido ir a recorrer el reino.

En ese instante el muchacho abrió los ojos y se enderechó. Se sentó en su cama agudizando su audición. Al no escuchar nada, se puso de pie y con cuidado tomó un par de abrigos y sus botas, ya que en ese momento de hallaba descalzo. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y recorrió la mirada por la vista que había. Analizó el recorrido que hacían los guardias fuera de su casa, así como también analizó el método más rápido para salir de su dormitorio por la ventana. Estaba en un segundo piso, pero eso no era impedimento a que pudiera huir.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrojar sus botas y su abrigo al suelo, lo que provocó un sonido suave, no lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar a los guardias. Controlado el tiempo en que no había guardias cercanos se impulsó fuera de su habitación sujetándose firmemente a la ventana para no caer al suelo en un golpe seco con una herida certera. Con mucho cuidado acomodó sus pies en las piedras que sobresalían de la pared para sujetarse y descender poco a poco, sin prisa, pero tampoco siendo demasiado lento. Habiendo cubierto la suficiente distancia de su dormitorio al primer piso, decidió dar el salto que lo dejaría en el suelo.

Ya en el césped se colocó las botas y tomó su abrigo para correr hacia una de las paredes ocultas a la luz de la luna, en el preciso instante en que un guardia aparecía por la zona recorriendo el lugar con su mirada y siguiendo su camino como debía.

Sherlock soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo inconscientemente. Sonrió ampliamente al comenzar a sentir el sentimiento de liberación por haberse escapado y no haber sido descubierto. Calculando el tiempo con suma perfección, salió de su escondite y dio corrida a otro lugar de su casa para evitar ser visto. Poco a poco pudo salir de su ciudad y tomó prestado un caballo al cual montó y se marchó con una gran sonrisa en su boca.

Pasaron las horas y ya estaba amaneciendo nuevamente cuando encontró que estaba cerca de otra ciudad. Dejó al caballo en la entrada de la ciudad para no llamar la atención de los residentes. La gente paseaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo, ignorando el vil ataque que sufrirían por parte de los vikingos esa misma noche. El día, como era usual, estaba nublado y corría una leve brisa, no suficientemente fresca para llevar un abrigo, pero lo justo para saber que en la noche sí sería necesario llevar uno.

Sherlock recorrió las calles maravillado de poder conocer algo diferente, lejos de las ataduras de su familia y las responsabilidades que el nombre Holmes representaban para el reino. Si bien se maravillaba, ese asombro se disipó en poco tiempo ya que tanto él como su hermano mayor, Mycroft, poseían un gran intelecto y una gran habilidad de observación. Sherlock había logrado observar a los pueblerinos y saber dónde habían estado y qué habían hecho con quién. Su aburrimiento amenazaba con hacerse presente cada vez más.

Soltó un suspiro intentando con la mirada de encontrar algo lo suficientemente interesante para evitar una pronta muerte por aburrimiento. Sonrió de lado al ver a lo lejos un templo. Decidió que sería divertido escabullirse dentro sin ser detectado y pasar la noche allí, en lugar de hacerlo en las calles. Después de todo, el clima era impredecible y nunca sabías cuándo podía llover. Lo último que necesitaba era enfermarse por pasar frío, y Dios sabía que pasar frío, era buscar enfermarse fatalmente.

Descubrió que no solo había sido extremadamente sencillo escabullirse dentro del templo, sino que también lo era burlar a los monjes del templo y jugarles bromas, haciendo sonidos y tomarlos por sorpresa. Ellos siendo incapaces de saber quién estaba realizando esas bromas. Esto solo acabó temporalmente con su aburrimiento, por lo que decidió ir en busca de la habitación donde los monjes realizaban el arte de la iluminación, quizás podría ver cómo se hacía, y cuando en la noche se fueran todos a dormir, realizar él mismo el trabajo. Trabajo que era solo hecho por monjes, u hombres quienes habían sido instruidos en aquel arte.

Mientras se encontraba oculto en una de las tantas habitaciones, escuchó gritos, lo que provocó que se alertara inmediatamente. Agudizó su audición para saber qué es lo que ocurría. Seguido de los ruidos, sonó la campana alertando un ataque vikingo. Podía escuchar el sonido de las hachas contra los huesos de los habitantes. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó helado por un momento.

Su cabeza iba a mil revoluciones por segundo. Pensaba en qué Santo había poseído su cuerpo y llevado hasta aquel templo, aquel día. Cómo había llegado a su muerte sin saberlo, cómo nunca lo vio venir. Se jactaba de su inteligencia y aun así no pudo predecir la llegada de vikingos y mucho menos pudo ver su muerte aproximarse. Pero… quizás. Y solo quizás, si se apresuraba a escabullirse a la salida, así como había hecho para adentrarse al templo, podría escapar de un fatal final.

Se armó de coraje, se puso de pie y salió en marcha hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a la salida más cercana y lejos de los vikingos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por descender, su cuerpo golpeó con otro, desorientándolo por un instante. Al enfocar la vista, quien tenía frente a sí era un vikingo. Instantáneamente se congeló en su lugar, su mirada fue al hacha en la mano del vikingo y luego a los ojos azules del hombre. El hombre, por increíble que fuera, lo miraba también a los ojos. Su mente comenzó a trabajar nuevamente analizando cada átomo del ser delante de suyo. Las cicatrices en su rostro, huellas de batallas peleadas y ganadas. El hecho de que no había arremetido contra sí lo sorprendía aún más. Creía que todos los vikingos eran predecibles, que simplemente atacaban sin ver qué se ponía frente a sus narices, pero este hombre… éste maravilloso hombre lo miraba con igual asombro. Sintió su corazón saltarse un latido en el mismo momento en que se escuchó un grito, lo que provocó que ambos salieran de su trance.

El joven vikingo lo tomó por la muñeca y lo arrastró por el pasillo por el que Sherlock había pasado tan solo unos segundos atrás, ingresando en la misma habitación en que él se había oculto. Sherlock dedujo que entraron allí ya que era la única habitación con la puerta abierta.

El nórdico cerró la puerta y observó la pequeña habitación. Primero se dirigió a la cama y dio vuelta el colchón, seguido de eso, fue a la mesa de noche y abrió sus puertas. Luego abrió el ropero y sacó cualquier tipo de prenda que pudiera haber. Todo objeto que pudiera haber en el pequeño dormitorio sacó de su lugar, y si no era de valor, era arrojado al suelo. Sherlock contemplaba el desastre que estaba haciendo del pequeño dormitorio, y solo se quedó en silencio. Inútil iba a ser intentar comunicarse con él debido a la diferencia de idiomas. Habiendo pensado eso, el nórdico habló en su lengua, intentando decirle algo. Sherlock frunció el ceño, intentando deducir lo que quiso expresar. Luego, el vikingo bufó e indicó con gestos que debía recostarse en el suelo, detrás de la cama. Sherlock procedió a hacer lo pedido con curiosidad para saber qué buscaba el nórdico con ello.

Una vez en el suelo, escuchó los pasos del joven rubio alejarse caminando hasta la puerta donde se detuvo por un momento. Supo entonces que el nórdico estaba asegurándose que él pareciera un cadáver más. En otras palabras, lo estaba salvando de su muerte. Sintió su corazón saltarse otro latido, lo que lo sorprendió enormemente. Qué le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, por qué esas reacciones tan extrañas y desconocidas para él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con la voz de otro nórdico. Pudo escuchar que intercambiaban una conversación y Sherlock no supo saber si estaban discutiendo o divirtiéndose, el dialecto aun resultaba extraño para él, pero se propuso descifrarlo cuanto antes para poder volver a encontrar al joven vikingo que le había salvado la vida y saber el porqué de su acción.

Los nórdicos se marcharon y consigo dejaron cadáveres por todo el templo. Sherlock salió de su escondite habiendo pasado el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse que los vikingos no regresarían para asegurar su muerte. Salió del dormitorio y recorrió los pasillos cubiertos de sangre y restos de cuerpos de los monjes. Sintió su respiración acelerarse y su visión nublarse ligeramente. Pensar que él había estado a nada de ese trágico final. Habiéndose escapado de la casa de su familia.

Una vez pensado aquello no pudo contener una gran sonrisa y su corazón palpitaba sin control. Sentía fuego recorrer por las venas de su cuerpo y una gran emoción. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de su muerte y eso le provocó un extraño placer y ganas de volver a repetir la situación. Necesitaba volver a experimentar ese sentimiento de estar al borde de la muerte y salir ileso de la misma.

Con más ansias que antes deseaba aprender a comprender el dialecto nórdico, su lengua. Y poder comunicarse con ellos. Quizás, podría hasta viajar con ellos y pelear junto ellos. Por más excéntrico que sonara, quería sentir esa emoción todos los días y sabía que, sin ello, su vida sería inmensamente aburrida.

* * *

No sé qué les parece a ustedes, pero a mí me emociona escribir de este mundo. XD

Aprecio cualquier tipo de comentario, para saber si les gusta y saber si quieren que siga escribiendo la historia. Saludos!


End file.
